1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector having a plurality of terminals.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector includes a body having an insulating property, a conductive shield case surrounding the body, and a terminal group provided in the body. The terminal group has a plurality of first and second terminals adjacent to each other serving as differential pairs. The second terminal of the differential pair positioned at an end of the pairs is positioned at an end of the terminal group. Although the first terminal of the same differential pair exists on the inner side from the second terminal, there is no adjacent terminal on the outer side from the second terminal. The second terminal therefore has higher impedance than the first terminal. As a result, impedance mismatch occurs between the first and second terminals of the endmost differential pair, and the impedance characteristics of the first and second terminals of the endmost differential pair is different from impedance characteristics of the first and second terminals of other differential pairs.
This problem may be solved in a connector as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-181733. More particularly, a ground terminal is provided next to the first and second terminals to equalize the impedance characteristics between the first and second terminals in each differential pair, resulted in matched impedances of the first and second terminals in all the differential pairs.